


tahanan

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exes, Exes - Sehun and Jongin, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sehun and Baekhyun are in a relationship
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: kahit ilang oras ang nagdaan, aantayin ni baekhyun na umuwi si sehun; kahit hindi niya siguradong ito'y babalik.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	tahanan

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread.

"naghihintay ka pa din ba diyan?"

bahagyang napangiti si baekhyun nang matanggap ang text ni kyungsoo. alam niyang sobrang nag-aalala ang best friend niyang ito ngayon sa kanya. kung nandodoon lang si kyungsoo sa tabi niya, malamang ay hinihila na siya nito paalis. baka nga'y pinapagalitan na siya nito dahil sa ginawa at patuloy na ginagawa.

sabagay, kung siya din nasa posisyon ni kyungsoo, pagagalitan din niya ang sarili.

pero kung may pagkakataon mang ibigay kay baekhyun na bumalik sa nakaraan, sa kahapon, ay gagawin pa rin niya ito.

alang-alang sa mahal niya.

alang-alang kay sehun.

* * *

_sehun looked at him in disbelief. sa totoo lang, inexpect na din talaga ito ni baekhyun._

_paano nga bang hindi when baekhyun just hinted a cool-off?_

_"no, sehun, i'm not breaking up with you," pag-eexplain ni baekhyun._

_"then why are you doing this, b?" pasigaw na sagot ni sehun. "bakit mo ko pinagtutulakan pabalik sa kanya?"_

_"hey, it's not like that."_

_"then why?"_

_ramdam ni baekhyun sa boses ni sehun na nasasaktan niya ito. hindi na maintindihan ni sehun kung bakit ginagawa ito ng kanyang nobyo._

_kaya hinawakan ni baekhyun ang dalawang kamay ng nobyo niya at diretsong tumingin sa mga mata nito. "sehun, mahal kita. walang kahit na sino ang makakapagpabago no'n."_

_baekhyun looked down for a short while bago tumingin ulit sa kanya at napabuntong-hininga._

_"mahal kita kaya gusto kong maging malaya ka, sehun. malaya sa nakaraan. malaya sa sakit na naramdaman mo noon. gusto kong palayain mo ang sarili mo sa mga bagay na pinagsisisihan mo. gusto kong makamit mo 'yung payapa at kaligayahang nararapat sa'yo, at alam ko" — hinigpitan ni baekhyun ang hawak sa kamay ni sehun — "alam ko na makakamtan mo lang 'yan kapag nakausap mo na siya ng masinsinan."_

_nilipat ni baekhyun ang mga kamay niya sa mukha ni sehun, "closure, sehun. gusto kong ibigay sa'yo ang pagkakataong makuha ang closure na kailangan mo."_

_nakatingin lang si sehun kay baekhyun, tahimik. nakikinig._

_ngumiti si baekhyun saka unti-unting binaba ang kamay._

_"at kung sakali man, kung sakali lang, mapagtanto mong siya pa rin—"_

_"b—"_

_baekhyun shushed him softly. "alam ko, sehun. alam kong mahal mo ako. ramdam ko 'yun dito." tinuro niya ang kaliwang bahagi ng dibdib. "naniniwala ako do'n, sehun. naniniwala ako sa'yo at sa nararamdaman mo para sa'kin. at mahal kita kaya hangad ko lang din ang kaligayahan mo, kung sakali mang mapagtanto mong mahal mo pa din siya."_

_this time, sehun placed his hand on baekhyun's cheek._

_"gagawin ko 'to but not for me, b. not just for me. for us." hinalikan siya ni sehun sa noo. "i'll meet him tomorrow. we'll talk. i'll have my closure and you," he now held baekhyun's face with both hands, "i'll come home to you, alright?"_

* * *

"baek, ilang oras ka nang nag-aantay, at tsaka, anong oras na. pumasok ka na sa bahay mo at matulog ka na," rinig niyang sabi ni kyungsoo sa kabilang linya.

tiningnan ni baekhyun ang relo at nakitang mag-iisang oras na pala lagpas alas 12 ng hatinggabi. mahigit 5 oras na din siyang nag-aantay kay sehun na umuwi. kanina niya pa ito sinubukang tawagan pero hindi niya rin macontact.

hindi maikakaila ni baekhyun na may parte sa kanya na kinakabahan at nangangamba pero mas matindi ang tiwala niya kay sehun; sa pagmamahal nito sa kanya.

mahirap lang din kalabanin ang nakaraan — lalo na kung siya ang unang minahal. hindi niya lubos maisip kung paano nagawa ni jongin na iwan si sehun. ika nga ni john lloyd cruz, jongin had sehun at his best self. si baekhyun umeksena lang naman pagkatapos nilang maghiwalay; no'ng wasak na wasak si sehun. no'ng unti-unti pang bumabangon. hanggang sa tuluyang nakatayo. tuluyang nakaraos.

at tuluyan din silang nahulog sa isa't isa.

siguro nga mahirap kalabanin ang nakaraan pero alam naman ni baekhyun na kahit papaano ay naiparamdam at naibigay niya kay sehun ang mga bagay na hindi nagawa ni jongin no'ng pinili nitong iwan si sehun para sa kanyang pangarap. kaya hindi dapat nababahala si baekhyun kahit pa bumalik ito at magmakaawa kay sehun.

wala naman siyang dapat ikatakot, diba?

pero sa bawat oras na lumilipas, sa bawat text, sa bawat tawag ni kyungsoo, unti-unting namumuo ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata.

hanggang sa tuluyan na niyang binitawan ang mga luha.

siguro eto na nga ang wakas.

_pero isang oras pa, baek,_ bulong niya sa sarili. _kahit isang oras, one last hour, hintayin mo siya._

pinunasan niya ang mga luhang hindi na natigil sa pagtulo at muling bumulong sa sarili, nangako siyang uuwi siya sa'yo. magtiwala ka lang.

and just as he said that, he saw a familiar silhouette running towards his way. lalong naiyak si baekhyun habang dahan-dahan siyang tumayo sa kanyang inuupuan.

he looked at the man — _his_ man — running as fast as he could papunta sa kanya.

pauwi sa kanya.

baekhyun took a step heavily, para bang nahihirapan siyang gumalaw. naninigas habang patuloy pa din umiiyak.

at tuluyan na siyang hindi makagalaw nang sinalubong siya ng mainit at mahigpit na yakap ng taong kanina pa niya inaantay.

"i'm sorry, b. i'm so sorry pinag-antay kita. andito na ako." humiwalay saglit si sehun sa kanya at hinalikan siya ng mariin. "andito na ako, mahal ko."

umiyak lamang si baekhyun, hindi makapagsalita kaya niyakap siyang muli ni sehun. ramdam din ni baekhyun ang paggalaw ng balikat nito, senyales na umiiyak din ito.

humiwalay muli si sehun at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ni baekhyun.

"namatay phone ko kaya hindi kita matawagan," pagsisimula ni sehun. "nag-usap kami, masyadong mahaba. nailabas ang galit, ang lungkot, mga luha. humingi siya ng tawad, ibinigay ko din sa kanya kasi tapos na 'yun. kasi gusto ko na makawala do'n."

hinawakan ni sehun ang mga kamay ni baekhyun.

"kasi mahal kita, b. humiling siya ng pagkakataon, huling pagkakataon na makasama ako kahit sandali lang to catch-up at para unti-unti din niyang matanggap na wala na" — bahagyang naiyak ulit si sehun habang pinapaliwanag kay baekhyun ang nangyari — "wala na kasi ikaw ang mahal ko, b. ikaw ang pinipili ko. ikaw ang tahanan ko. ikaw— god," sehun inhaled sharply as he drowned in his feelings, overwhelmed. "you're the last person, the only person i'll love this much. jongin was my past but you," he paused to hold baekhyun's again, "you are my future. and today and for every single day of my life, i choose you."

hinalikan muli siya ni sehun. mariin. punong-puno ng pagmamahal.

"i love you, so so much and i'm sorry if today made it seem like i don't but i do, b. mahal na mahal kita."

humagulgol muli si baekhyun, chanting back the three little words sehun had just given him as he threw himself on him again.

"i'm sorry, i'm sorry" — a hiccup — "i'm sorry kung muntik ako mawalan ng tiwala kanina. i'm sorry. mahal na mahal din kita, sehun."

sehun only caressed his back, comforting him and hushing not to apologize anymore.

"there's nothing to apologize, b. andito na ako." hinigpitan ni sehun ang yakap.

"i'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in mind after I read a short angsty SeKai fic. If you want to read it, here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721399


End file.
